Tell Me A Lie
by rachel.lauren1d
Summary: Harry, and best friend Maria have known eachother their whole lives, but soon realize they are in love with eachother. With obstacles such as a cheating boyfriend, and a serious car accident.


**Tell Me A Lie**

_**Chapter 1 - Maria's P.O.V**_

Tonight was going to be perfect. I could feel it. Riley & I had been planning this night for so long. I had bought a beautiful blood red satin dress that outlined my curves perfectly. My long dark hair was falling perfectly & effortlessly down my back. Our one year anniversary was going to be beautiful. My long dark eyelashes looked flawless against my fair skin. My 5 inch heels making me almost 5'10. My bright blue eyes shining in the artificial light of my makeup mirror. For once in my life, I felt amazing about the way I looked. I felt beautiful & confident. Before I could flatter myself further, I was interrupted by my little sister bounding into my room without knocking, as usual.

"Keely, why don't you ever knock"

"Wow, you look great.. But uhm, I just got off the phone with Riley. He said he couldn't make it.. He says sorry & to call him in the morning" She responded apologetically & scurried from my room before I could question further.

Not totally convinced, I scrambled for my cell-phone & speed dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"What the fuck, you're actually canceling on me. On our anniversary?"

He hesitated before coming up with an excuse

"Uhm yea, my parents grounded me for this week. They caught me with weed again."

"Riley, you don't smoke weed. Stop with the lies. Just.. Fuck Riley, nevermind. Goodnight"

With that I hung up my phone as the tears started to pool in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Of all nights we chose to flake on me, it had to be this one. This was supposed to be my night. Before I could think anymore, my phone lit up again.

One new message from Styles

Hey Ri, have fun tonight! Don't forget to use protection ;)

Fuck. If there was one person I could rant to about this, it would be Harry. He had been my bestfriend since grade 3. I sent him a quick reply explaining everything & within minutes, my doorbell rang.

Having changed from my dress to some sweat pants, I padded to my door & opened it to a head of curls. As soon as he made it through the doorway I was bawling my eyes out in his arms. He just stood there rubbing my back & stroking my hair.

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down Ri, I'm sure he wanted to be there"

I couldn't make more than two words out of my mouth before another episode of epic sobs. I couldn't believe this. Of all fucking nights. Really, this one?

Harry did a perfect job of taking my mind off things. He put in a movie & made me some Kraft Dinner. We talked about everything but Riley. He told me about his latest hook up with some random girl 4 years younger. The kid could sure be a whore when he wanted to.

"Styles, you can't just play girls like that! That poor freshman is going to think she has a chance with you now!"

"Hey, it's not my fault she had big boobs & was wearing a tight shirt. She was asking for it."

We laughed & finished our KD just in time for my mom to come home & kick him out.

"Mom you didn't have to be so rude, he was only helping me."

"Well you could've warned me, when you said you were having a friend over, I assumed you meant Emma, not Harry. Not that I don't enjoy him around. You know if it weren't for your father I wou-"

"Okaaaaay, well I'm going to bed now mom. Have a good sleep."

I was greeted the next morning at school by Emma's giddy face.

"Soo what all happened last night? Tell me everything." She giggled, adding a wink on the end for good measure.

"Nothing happened" I responded calmly.

"Oh please! You know you don't have to keep secrets with me I'm your bestfriend!" Her auburn hair fell in front of her face & she casually prodded my shoulder hoping that somehow that would make me spill dirty details to her.

Emma was all about the dirty. She knew everything about everyone. I liked to think of her as the Gretchen Weiners of the school. Only she was small & frail. Her being only 5'1 with rib length stick straight hair always made her bright green eyes pop.

"No I mean literally, nothing happened. We didn't even go out. He canceled on me."

"What? That was your anniversary. What? No! You're lying. Even Riley wouldn't stoop that low." She raged, making people turn heads.

"Shhh.. Emma, calm down. I'm sure he had a legitimate excuse. He'll make up for it some how. It's okay. We're okay." I replied with a smile.

"I can't believe you're forgiving him for this. He always does this stuff to you. Who knows what he was actually doing. For all you know he could have been hooking up with some gutter slu-"

"EM. That's enough! He was probably at home. He would never cheat on me."

_**Chapter 2: Harry's Point of View**_

Ri's mom stormed into the house like she was going to kill someone, and then before I knew it, I was being kicked out of their house, and I had no idea why..

All I wanted to do was help Maria get through this, because one of these days she will have to find out that her ass hole of a boyfriend is cheating on her. I can't stand to see her hurt like that, and to see it continuously happening is worse. Riley has been cheating on her for at least a month now, and its hard to believe he is covering it so well considering how much of a dumb ass he is. She believes him no matter what, and that's the thing, if I did build up the strength to tell her, she wouldn't believe me, she'd believe what she wants to hear.

She had always been my best friend, ever since grade 3, and we have just gotten closer since. I don't know why all of the sudden, but I'm starting to think of her not as a best friend.. More, more than a best friend. I can't bring myself to admit that I'm in love with her, I just can't. I tell her about other girls that I've hooked up with, or dated recently, but it just doesn't feel right. She thinks of me as a brother, and shes madly in love with her so called boyfriend. He doesn't deserve someone as perfect as her. He doesn't deserve to look into those beautiful eyes every day and be able to call her his. It's not fair, she needs someone who will treat her right, the opposite of what Riley is doing to her.

My phone buzzed on my table giving me a mini heart attack. I look, and its a text from Ri. "Hey! So sorry about my mom, I don't know why she did that..Try again tomorrow?"

I got those stupid butterflies, again, every text, no matter what it says. But every time she invites me over, I start thinking what could happen, what if we kissed, what if she told me that she loved me? And then I cut back into reality and realize that will never happen. I'm her brother, that's all I will ever be.

"That's fine, and yes, lets do it! :)" I texted her back, thinking about everything else that I could have said to her, but I can't say anything.

I woke up this morning feeling confident as ever, which never happens. I went straight to the shower, trying to be as precise as I could, making sure my hair was going to be perfect, I was planning what I was going to wear, what cologne.. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I wouldn't go to all this trouble over my appearance for anyone other than Ri.

I brushed through my dark brown curls a couple of times until it was just perfect. I looked into the mirror and my bright green eyes light up, I could tell today was going to be good. I threw on some black jeans, and my JW jacket and headed over to my car. I was actually excited to go to school this morning, just so I could see her face again. The first bell rang, and I looked everywhere to find her, but she wasn't in the halls. That science class was probably the longest one I had ever experienced in my life, I was just waiting, staring at the clock. I needed to see Ri. Finally, the bell rang, and I walked out of the classroom, looking every way, keeping an eye out for her- then I saw her with Riley, kissing against his locker. It pains me to see that, she has absolutely no idea whats he has been doing behind her back. I figured it wouldn't be a good time to go up to her so I just walked past them, meeting up with Jeff. Hes been a good friend since last year, when he moved to our school, he was in all my classes so I got to know him pretty well. I tell him almost everything but he has no idea about Ri, and that wasn't going to change. We walked across the school to algebra, which out of all people, Riley is in my class. I don't know why today, but he seemed to have forgotten all about me sitting right in front of him. He starting talking to this kid Adam about this girl that he had been seeing, and when he said her name, shockingly enough, it wasn't Maria. He starts talking about this girl like shes his slave. "I got her in bed within a week, which is why I need someone like her because Maria likes to take this _slow, _and shit"

I couldn't take hearing that, I knew he was cheating but I never knew he was cheating that bad. I need to tell Ri, but I can't, it would break her heart. For now, I just have to do my best at getting her mind off him.

As soon as the last bell rang, I headed straight to my car. On the drive to Ri's house I found myself thinking of the things that could happen, good, or bad. I don't know why i'm taking this to seriously, I'm just going to my friends house to chill and watch a few movies. Thats all.

I walked up to her door and knocked 6 times in a pattern we made up in grade 6, so we always knew when someone knocked on the door, who it would have been. Ri opened the door and the first thing I looked into were her beautiful blue eyes, which took my breath away for the first time.

_**Chapter 3 - Maria's Point of View**_

I heard a familiar knocking on my front door & got up to let Harry in. I was greeted by his cute half smirk & glowing eyes. If Riley had Harry's eye & smile I swear he would be the definition of perfect. I loved everything about Riley except his eyes. Well I did, it's just they didn't have that same effect that Harry's did. Oh well, Riley was his own perfect. I still don't know how I got him. Dorky ol' me.

I let Harry in & we commenced our movie marathon. About half way through the Harry Potter series I noticed Harry wasn't even focusing on the screen.

"Babes, what's wrong. You look troubled. Will big titties not call back?" I asked teasingly

"Hmm? Oh. No. It's nothing."

"Harry, you fucking suck at lying. Tell mee." I pleaded

"Maria. I.. You know.. You're too good for him."

"What.. Who is?" I lied, I knew very well where this was going.

"Riley. Riley fucking doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated. I lov-"

"You what..?"

"Nothing. Nevermind it. I should actually be heading home. I have a date tonight." He stuttered

"With big tits?" I replied jokingly

"She has a name you know, it's Caroline" He retorted

"Testy testy.. Okay. Peace bro! Text me! I love you!"

After Harry stormed off, I thought about what he had said. Riley treated me perfectly, what was he smoking? I honestly couldn't think of anyone better. He could act so weird sometimes. I know he was only worried about me but.. Honestly. He needed to lay off. In fact me & Riley had a date tonight to make up for our anniversary mishap. I decided to not over think it & just enjoy my night.

I slipped into my perfect little black dress & some silver heels. I curled my hair & pulled it into a graceful, loose, ponytail just in the middle of my head. I sprayed myself with my favorite Vera Wang perfume just in time for Riley to pull up in his black mercedes. He was strangely silent on the way to the restaurant. Normally he couldn't shut up about the latest sports news. Whatever. I wasn't going to let that ruin my night.

After dinner he brought me to his car & we started a heavy make out session. We didn't get to far before his phone buzzed which he lunged for & texted back a response surprisingly fast. Normally he was a lazy texter. Since the moment was ruined already I readjusted my dress & grabbed my phone. Harry had sent me three texts

Three new messages from - Styles

Hey Ri.. Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to react like that

xx

9:26 pm

Ri.. please answer me. You're worrying me. Don't make me come over there

10:22 pm

Seriously, why won't you answer me. Oh, you're with Riley tonight.. Fuck sorry. Continue your dirty activities.

10:54 pm

"Who ya textin' babe?" Riley asked suspiciously

"I could ask you the same thing.."

"Oh that was my mom, she said she needed me home A.S.A.P.. Sorry" he didn't look sorry one bit.

"Really? What has gotten into her.. Oh well it was just Harry. Nothing that interesting."

"Harry? Why are you friends with that kid. I'm pretty sure him & his bestfriend Louise are gay for eachother. Like he's almost 20. That's so weird"

My defensive side kicking in I retorted a little harsher than needed.

"They are not gay & that is not weird at all. His name is Louis by the way. Lou - Ie. Spell it out hunny. It's not that hard."

"Jesus.. Sorry. Well I should get you home to bed, you seem a little grumpy."

We didn't talk the rest of the way home & every silent minute that went by I was kicking myself mentally for making such a big deal over nothing. Fuck. Harry getting in the way again.

Riley sped away as soon as he dropped me off. What had I said wrong? I was perfectly cute during dinner. I texted Emma telling her to get her butt online but she didn't respond. Weird.. She was always attached to her phone. At that I just wiped my makeup off, grabbed a box of poptarts & headed for my computer & bed.

I woke up the next day around noon to five missed calls & three texts from Emma

You missed a crazy party last night! Can't believe you chose to hang with that faggot instead.. Noob.

10:45 am

Oh! I have so much to tell you! I hooked up with this cute boy last night, he had shaggy brown hair & brown eyes. Just your type. You would love him ;)

10:46 am

Fucking answer me woman, I wanna obsess over how amazing my night was & how lame yours was.

11:38 am

Typical Em. Partying & not remembering the name of the guy she hooked up with. It was a weekly cycle now. My stomach growled & decided to set my priorities straight

Foods first, friends later.

I walked into the kitchen to see my sister eating a sandwich.

"Oh my god, you're alive"

"Shut up Keely, me & my bed have something special. You're just jealous"

"Hahahaha, you think you're so funny, don't you" she teased.

"A bit" I smiled back at her.

I grabbed some cereal & decided that today would be a good day to go to the spa.

"Keels! Wanna have some fun? Let's head on out to the spa!"

Her small blonde head popped from behind her room door.

"Really? Sounds perfect! I'll be ready in 10!"

On the ride to the spa Keely bragged about how her & her boyfriend Jack were getting along _so_ well. I didn't even know a 14 year old could have a boyfriend. Sure for her age she was a catch. 5'3, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, perfect rose pink lips. She was a cutie. I laughed at her stories & thought about only making myself feel happy for once. Not worrying about Harry, or Riley, or Emma. Just me.

_**Chapter 4- Harry's POV**_

Well fuck. I can't even believe what happened last night, I got so close to telling her, but I didn't. And again, i told her about some other girl that I obviously don't have any feelings for, just to make myself feel better.. But somehow that wasn't working. I texted her 3 times at least, and she wasn't replying, I thought she might have been pissed at me.. And that's the last thing i wanted to happen. I just need to get my mind off of her, I need sleep.

Of course I can't lay in my bed for 1 minute, not thinking about her. It's 2 am, and I still can't sleep, I have these words running through my head.. Lyrics almost. I can't think of any song they might have been from. "Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say when you open his arms and holds you close tonight.." I sat up out of bed, grabbed my songbook and pen, and started writing. They lyrics were just coming to me, "It just doesn't.." No, "It just won't feel right, cause' I can't love you more than this, yeah" These lyrics, summed up my feelings for Ri.. This song, I couldn't even imagine singing it to her, it would be absolutely perfect.

I glanced at the clock, '4:38' Spending hours writing, I needed to make sure these lyrics were as perfect as Maria. I finally finished, singing the stupid song at least 9 times over and over again making sure it sounded good. If I was going to sing this to her, I have no idea where things are going to go after that.

1:46 pm

"Hey Ri, chill today? My place, promise, no more weirdness ;)"

1:50 pm

"Ughh Sorry bro, I can't- spa day with Keely.. later?"

Fuck. This is happening, i am going to sing a song I wrote about Maria.. To her.

6:23 pm

This day went by so fast, I have been practising basically my every move for tonight. How I would answer the door, how I would start singing.. I've never acted like this before in my life, and i have the worst butterflies in the world. Maria is supposed to be here at 6:30, and surprise surprise, she came at 6:30 on the dot, like always. I heard the familiar knocking and booked it down the stairs, wondering how I didn't fall considering how stumbley I was today.

"Heeyyyyy!" Her face lit up, as she walked right into my house and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Heyy Ri! I-" I was already trying to catch up to her and she had only been here for 1 minute.

I followed her straight up to my room, where she dropped her stuff and picked up the paper on my bed that had her song on it.

"Oooooh, whats this Mr. Styles, a love song?"

"Oh.. Uh.. It's nothing, just messing around!"

"Well, don't just stand there , lemme hear it!"

This was definitely not going as planned, but I guess I should just give it a shot. The butterflies came back within seconds and I grabbed my guitar, and started to sing, watching every change in her facial expressions. Near the middle of the song, she gave me this confused look, like she figured out who it was about or something. In some ways I'm hoping she did but in others I'm hoping she didn't.

I finished the song, closing my eyes, trying to wake up from this dream, I can already tell I am going to be regretting this.

"Oh.. Wow.. Harry- Is this.. About me?"

How do I respond to this. Yes, this is obviously about you.. Now what? I can't say no, because this couldn't be about anyone else BUT her.

"Uhm.. Yes.."

She froze, she was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I can't believe I just did that, and now.. I have no idea whats going through her mind. She moved closer to me, and this time, when her mouth opened, there were words coming out.. Words that I couldn't believe I was hearing.

_**Chapter 5 - Maria's Point of View**_

I couldn't believe it. Harry had written a song about me. I've always wanted Riley to write a song about me but he has absolutely no musical talent. Harry though.. Harry had such a beautiful voice which he refused to use. He thought his song sucked. How could he actually think that. I looked up from the ground & into his big green orbs.

"Oh... Wow.. Harry- Is this.. About me?"

He hesitated before answering. I swear to god if he said Caroline I was going to jump out his open window. & I was taking him with me.

"Uhm.. Yes."

I couldn't believe it. Harry was actually in love with me. What about all those other girls. Had they all been fake? How long? Why was he telling me this now? What about Riley? Riley would kill him. A million questions raced through my head.

Harry coughed which snapped me back to reality. He was still waiting for a response. I moved in closer & looked him dead in the eye.

"Harry, I love you. But I can't be with you like that. I couldn't do that to Riley. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Maria. Did you *actually* just say that. Maria... Listen.. I should have said this a long long time ago. But Riley is not who you think he is. He is a bad person. He's fucking cheating on you!"

"How dare you! Riley is not a bad person, I know exactly who he & just because you're jealous of him doesn't mean you can make shit up & try to destroy our perfect relationship. Just because you can't hold a relationship for longer than three days because you're such a whore, you need to always be fucking some new girl every other night!" I can't believe I just said what I said. I regretted it as soon as I said it. But after what he just said, I hoped it hurt.

"Maria.."

"No Harry, fuck off. Goodbye."

"No, you don't get to get rid of me that quickly. If you walk out that door, you can't come back here & expect me to fucking be here when you find out the truth about him. You can't fucking treat me like this. It doesn't matter if I love you or not. That doesn't matter. We are still best friends. & friends don't do this to each other."

Harry could never actually leave me. We were best friends for 9 years & we was being selfish right now. Riley wasn't fucking cheating on me. He didn't know Riley like I did. I realized that I had again, forgotten to respond to him. The only sensible thing to do right now seemed to walk away. Maybe we needed some space.

"Goodbye Styles." & with that. I walked away without looking back.

As soon as I got in my car, the tears were streaming down my face. That song. That song was so perfect. & I had been so rude to him. What the fuck was my problem. Of course I loved Harry. It's just.. I couldn't be with him. Riley was so good to me. I grabbed my bag to get my keys when I saw he gave me a CD with "More Than This" written in sharpie messily on the top. I shoved it into my cars crappy stereo system & just sat there listening to his beautiful voice. Realizing that I had been sitting in Harry's drive way for 5 minutes I plugged the keys into the ignition & my car purred quietly beneath me.

Still bawling my eyes out, driving became quiet the challenge. A rolling stop at stop sign, go over the yellow line a few times, swerving, swerving more, out of control now.

"Shit. Oh fuck. No, shit."

Numerous curses left my mouth as I fought to regain control of my shit-mobile. At last my car started to go straight again. My heart was racing & my skin was damp. Holy fuck. That was close. I was so busy trying to unscramble my thoughts that I didn't realize the intersection ahead. Before I could say as much as one syllable, all went black.

**_**Chapter 6 Harry's POV**_**

Only 10 minutes after Maria stormed out of my house, I got a call from her mom. Maria had been in a car accident, and shes in the hospital. I don't think I could have left my house faster to get there, I needed to make sure she was okay. I ran in through the automatic doors, seeing about 20 people in the waiting room, injured, and sick, and the thought about that being Ri right now made me sick. I ran up to the front desk and asked what room she was in. "218" I didn't say anything else, all that was on my mind was Maria, and what I was going to say to her when I saw her. 212, 214, 216, 218. I knocked on the door, and Ri's mom opened the door, wiping her tears away, that's what got me the most scared. What if this was serious? I barged into the room, putting my hand on her mom's back. I saw Ri's face, eyes closed, hooked up to the IV, and the heart monitor was beeping slowly, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. I knew this couldn't be happening, this isn't real. I sat down beside her, holding back my tears. Her mom walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"The doctors said it shouldn't be that serious, she knocked her head quite hard, but it should only result in a grade 3 concussion. Her Tibia is broken, and a metal rod put in during surgery to keep it in place."

I didn't even know what to say, when she told me is was a grade 3 concussion, I was speechless, it was bad. But I guess that's better than what could have happened. I'm just glad shes okay, but I need to know when she is going to wake up, when I can talk to her again. They told us she would have to be here for at least a week, until her symptoms start to go back to normal. She has been going in and out of consciousness for the past three days, and it was killing me that I hadn't been able to hear more than 5 words from her. And most of the time, they were varied from "Haarry.. Why-why are you here?" "Whats wrong harry?" "Why are you so upset?". Those words, could have been enough to make me start to tear up again. I have never in my life seen her like this, and it broke my heart.

Finally, after a week of silence, she was back to normal, well, as normal as she could be. Her leg was still sore and fuck, but her headaches went away for the most part, and she could talk t me in full sentences. I drove her home the day she was able to leave, I took her out for a hot chocolate because I know its her favourite. While we were waiting in the drive through, I didn't know why the fuck I thought it would be a good idea to bring up the song, but I did.

"Ri.. I'm sorry about the song, I shouldn't have just surprised you with something like that."

"What are you talking about? What song?"

I then realized her concussion must have made her totally forget the whole night. Was that a good thing?

"Oh nevermind, I don't know what i'm talking about!" And I just passed her the hot chocolate and pretended like nothing happened.

Seeing her be so clueless about the whole night made me so upset. I know that deep down I still needed to tell her how I felt. I've never found the words to tell her, so I made a song, a perfect song, and now I have to find the strength to sing it again to her, knowing in the back of my mind how she is going to respond. That's the hardest part. I'm just setting myself up for rejection, I don't want to have that awful feeling again. But she has to know.

I kept driving, focusing on the road, making sure I didn't say anything I would regret. The drive there was just what I needed, time with her, but it wasn't full of anything that could confuse either of us. Just me and her, in silence, laughing at stupid billboard signs and inside jokes like usual. We arrived at her house, and I walked her to her front door, helping support her leg, and then hugging her, and telling her how happy I was to know that she was okay.

"Thanks.. For everything Styles. You have no idea how much I love you!"

I walked back to my car, those words I just heard running through my head. 'You have no idea how much I love you" Fuck.

_**Chapter 7 - Maria's point of view**_

I awoke in a really bright room & my head pounding. Everything was spinning & blurry. What the fuck was going on. Where was Harry. I was supposed to be going to his house tonight. What was that annoying beeping sound? Before my head could process anymore, my eyelids were getting heavy & I couldn't stay awake any longer

The second time I awoke, I saw Harry. Was I in his house? I don't remember him having a room this clean. & Why the fuck was my head hurting so much. It felt like I had an awful hangover mixed with being plowed over by a train.

"Haarry.. Why-why are you here? Whats wrong harry? Why are you so upset?"

He just gave me a sad look & I felt that familiar tired feeling & dozed off again.

It felt like I had been in my car one second & the next I was woken up by a heart monitor. Apparently I had been in & out for a week. Also Riley had never bothered to show up. I don't know if I believe that or not. He was perfect after all.

After the hospital finally released me, Harry offered to give me a ride home.

"So, how long did you stay in the hospital waiting for me to wake up?"

He hesitated before answering, "Since I got the phone call that you were hurt.."

"What about school..?" I questioned. It didn't seem very liable.

"You're more important"

Not sure how to respond.. I just nodded. I mean, we were just friends. Why was he talking to me like this? Like we were a _couple_ or something. We sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two before Harry spoke again

"Ri.. I'm sorry about the song, I shouldn't have just surprised you with something like that."

Was I missing something? Why was he acting so strange?

"What are you talking about? What song?" I was beyond confused, I tried to think back to the day of the accident but.. Nada. It only made my head hurt. Wincing at the pain, I turned my attention back to Harry.

"Oh nevermind, I don't know what i'm talking about!" He responded quickly.

I'd rather leave it at that than try & remember, so I laugh & say okay. The rest of the car ride was pretty normal. Mocking people at red lights, laughing at some of the stupid shit we've done.

As I said goodbye, I noticed Harry had a hurt expression on his face. What the fuck was going on. I felt like I was missing something huge. I felt like I knew what it was but my amnesia was limiting me, & that frustrates me. I would figure it out soon. Then I could confront Harry about his weird tactics.

I wasn't allowed to use my phone, tv, laptop or go to school at all that week so I spent it catching up on my sleep & on some reading. The only thing that was annoying me is, that I know something happened right before my accident, but I couldn't remember what. The only thing that I can seem to think about all week is this cheesy phrase. It's on replay in my head & I don't know where I've heard it before, which naturally drives me crazy. _When he opens his arms & holds you close tonight, it just won't feel right because I can't love you more than this._ It sounds so familiar.. Thinking about it hurts so, I forget about it for now.

Finally! I'm allowed out of the house. My mom picked up my car from the garage, all good as new again! Or.. whatever it was before my car accident. For some reason, she trusted me to drive to Emma's. Where I was staying the night. She gave me a speech about caring for my health above all. No drinking, doing anything stupid blah, blah, blah. The same old shit. Whatever. I needed to have some fun, I'd been stuck in a bed for two weeks straight now.

I was almost at Emma's, when I noticed that my CD slot had a disk in it, curious I jabbed the play button.

_When he opens his arms & holds you close tonight, it just won't feel right because I can't love you more than this. _Harry's beautiful voice sang out the tune that's been stuck in my head for two weeks now. That's when it hit me.

His song. Our fight. The confessions. My feelings for him unearthed.

All of this was coming back, & it hit me hard. So hard I was trying to remember how to breath. I had to pull over to get my thoughts straight. In the distance, I could see Em's house. I could put this away for 30 more seconds. When I got to her house I would figure everything out.

As I approached her house, I saw an all too familiar car parked in front of her house. A black mercedes, sitting there empty. What the fuck was he doing here..

I had a bad feeling in my gut about what was about to happen. I took a deep breath as I approached her front door.

I knocked once. No answer, so I let myself in. Her parents weren't home. Awesome. This was going to get really messy, really quickly. I called her name once. No answer, so I thought why not call Riley. No answer. I'm sure they had a logical explanation. I walked up her stairs to her second floor slowly & silently to where her room was. The door was almost closed. Left ajar by only a few inches. I tip toed over, listening for any sign that should give me some hope. The exact opposite. I heard something that rang in my ears & made me want to vomit right then & there. The room started to spin & I swear I almost fainted. The only sound you could hear was my _boyfriend_ moan my _best friend's_ name. This was sickening. As the tears started to build up in my tear ducts I stormed into her room, not caring anymore.

The sight was even worse. That was supposed to be me. I couldn't take this anymore. I just looked at them both in the eye. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. The worst part, was neither of them looked sorry. They looked relieved that they didn't have to keep sneaking around any longer. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. Anger got the best of me & I stormed out of her room knocking over everything in sight. Slamming her front door behind me I ran to my car. As soon as I closed the door behind me, the tears came. I was crying so hard, no noise came out. Just hyperventilating. Nothing could express the pain I was feeling. As soon as I started my car, a familiar song started playing.

_Because I can't love you more than this_

I knew exactly where I was going. I couldn't stop my tears, they were rolling to my cheek uncontrollably. I knocked on his door the same way I do every time & he opened it within seconds. There he was, the one I needed & I was standing before him clutching a cd with mascara all over my face, & he looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

**_**Chapter 8 Harry's POV**_**

I heard 6 knocks on my door, what was Ri doing at my house at 10 pm? She said she was going to Emma's. I opened the door to see her sobbing, mascara running down her cheeks, but still, I found her to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I looked down at her hands which were holding my CD. Her memories, they must of come back. But she was crying, and I had this gut feeling it had something to do with Riley. Whenever she was this upset, it had something to do with that jerk. She just stood there, looking at the ground, I pulled her in tightly and hugged her, my one hand was rubbing her back, and the other was running through her hair. She started crying even harder, and we went for minutes without talking, just holding each other.

"Ri, why are you crying, is it Riley?"

She started to sob even harder, I took that as a yes. I grabbed her hand and took her upstairs, where we sat down on my bed. I wiped the tears from her face, and she stopped crying long enough for her to explain everything that happened.

"It was the worst thing I could have seen, Harry. My best friend, and Riley, together, hooking up right in front of me. They saw me and neither of them even looked sorry. You were right, I'm so sorry."

That bastard. And with Emma? That just makes it worse, two of the people she loved and trusted most hurting her like that.

"Ri, don't apologize, really, don't. He was such a dick to you, you didn't deserve that. It's going to be okay, I promise." I put my hand on her knee, as she looked me in the eye.

"No Harry, I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have doubted you, this wouldn't be happening if I did, and I would have been able to tell you that I'm in love with you earlier. Harry..The CD. I was listening to it the car, right before the accident, I was sobbing so hard because of my stupid mistake, and now listening it again, brought everything back, all of the memories of that night."

I didn't even know how to respond, I couldn't think of anything else but how much I love her.

"I love you. I always have, and I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt, it was killing me."

"Harry.." She said, slowing her voice into a soft whisper.

Neither of us said anything else. She put her hand on the back of my neck, and I leaned in and kissed her. It felt like a dream. When people in the books or movies explain kissing the love of your life, they say they can feel sparks fly. That's what I felt, and I could tell she did too. We continued, and her phone buzzed.

'New text message from – Emma'

She looked into my eyes, and chucked her phone across my room, I laughed at her cuteness, and we hugged, kissing, and I could feel her still smiling. She was perfect, this moment was perfect, and I never expected it to happen like this, but this is better than anything I ever could have dreamed of. I swear I could have held her forever, looking into her beautiful sparkling blue eyes. It makes me wonder what ever led Riley into cheating on her, shes irresistible. And now, I'm the one who gets to look her in the eyes every day, and tell her I love her whenever I want, and tell her how beautiful she is.

The rest of the night was so wonderful, we had another movie marathon of our favourite movies like always, and we were just cuddling, drinking hot chocolate and I was listening to her cute laugh. I couldn't stop smiling, knowing that I don't have to hide anything any more. We were both making up stupid little excuses to kiss each other. "Oh look, we are 6 minutes into the movie, we knock 6 times whenever we knock on each others door.. you better kiss me now." She was adorable, and now I'm finally able to call her mine.


End file.
